


Chasing Shadows

by l_P_o_R_v_2_e_4



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ALLLLLLLLLLL smut, Lots of raunchy talk, M/M, Many Kinks, NSFW, SOOOOOOOooooo not suitable for work, Smut, Some x-rated hide and seek happening, Well okay some fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 08:10:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14911647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_P_o_R_v_2_e_4/pseuds/l_P_o_R_v_2_e_4
Summary: It's a game of cat and mouse...well, a very x-rated version. Draco is determined to find Potter...unless Harry catches him first.





	Chasing Shadows

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

“Come out, come out wherever you are?! You know I'm going to find you, Potter!” Draco grimaced as he walked through the doorway and only saw an empty dining room.

 

“You think you're so damn smart, but I know better. I know every little thought in that fucked-up brain of yours.” Draco moved quietly to the table and yanked off the tablecloth…he waited a few seconds to see if there were any noises or movements even though it appeared empty. Harry had that damn cloak and could be anywhere.

 

“When I get my hands on you, you're going to be in a world of pain, Potter!”

 

Moving into the kitchen, Draco checked around the fridge, and in all the cupboards. Because everyone knew that little fucker was used to sleeping in one for the first eleven years of the guy's life.

 

Nothing! Nada! Zilch!

 

So many emotions were churning inside Draco's gut as he moved to the pantry. Remembering how Harry had hidden up on the luggage rack on the Hogwarts' express, Draco ran his hand over every bare shelf no matter how high up. “You're only prolonging the inevitable, Harry Potter! I'm not giving in until I have your damn neck between my hands.”

 

Draco knew he was fighting a losing battle because if Potter could fake being dead around Voldemort the shithead could easily do it now. “Show yourself, Potter! Or else you're going to be black and blue all over your fuckn' body when I get my hands on you! Every damn inch!”

 

No sound…no movement!

 

“Dammit!”

 

Draco moved to the living room then and had to contend with a Siamese cat purring around his legs hindering his movement…the creature's noises easily giving away his position if Potter was there. He wouldn't even put it past the guy to have placed the damn cat there on purpose for that very reason. “You screwed up by trying to distract me with pussy, Potter! You little shit! Shows what you know! I'm way more into dicks and assholes!”

 

He quickly dropped to the floor and glared under the sofa. He roughly swept the seemingly vacant space with his leg…he hoped Potter was there so he'd whack the guy hard…preferably in the nuts!

 

Nothing!

 

“Dammit, Potter! You're only making me more determined to find you. I'm not leaving until I do! That is a damn promise! You hear me, Harry Potter?!”

 

There! He heard movement upstairs. “Got him!”

 

Draco raced up the staircase and headed left…the first door he came to opened to reveal a bedroom. The space had an air of not being lived in, so it was clearly a guest room. There was a small indention in the center of the bed and Draco was sure it was made by Harry hiding under that stupid cloak.

 

He leapt onto the bed and landed right onto the middle.

 

“Fuck! You little shit!”

 

It was just a bed.

 

“You put that indention there on purpose, Potter! I know you did!”

 

A small chuckle sounded…faint but definitely heard.

 

The fucker was close by.

 

And that's when Draco saw it. A faint shadow on the opposite wall. But, there wasn't anything near it to cast a shadow…unless it was an annoying dickwad hiding behind a fuckn' invisibility cloak.

 

Slowly Draco gripped his wand and pretended to leave the room. His mouth curled into a wicked sneer as he quickly held out his wand. “Impedimenta!”

 

Racing over he slammed the stunned, invisible blob against the wall. The cloak was ripped off and tossed aside to expose a gasping Harry Potter. Draco's hand grabbing the dick's neck and pinning the asshole to the wall. “You are so going to pay, Potter.”

 

Harry's body couldn't move, but the scarred-savior-of-the-wizarding-world's mouth could still smirk…the man still completely insolent, “Yeah, yeah! You're just all talk and no action, Malfoy. We both know it.”

 

“Oh really? No action?” Draco's other hand moved lower and popped the button and yanked the zipper down on Harry's jeans. As he shoved the denim down the man's legs, a very hard cock stuck out at Malfoy. “Damn, Potter, you little slut. Do you normally go around without underwear on? Bet it makes all those horny ass-wipes you bend over for very happy. They just got to shove you down some dark alley and you're all ready for their cocks to get shoved into your wanton hole.”

 

Green eyes roamed up and down Draco's still clothed body. “Like you don't want a taste of me too, Malfoy. I see it so clear in your eyes. I just know you want to kneel down and take this dick deep into your warm mouth.”

 

“In your dreams, Potter! I have other plans for you.” Malfoy kicked the discarded jeans away and then yanked off the man's shirt…leaving Harry stark naked against the dark grey wall. “Mhmm yes, I think you'd make a splendid piece of art for my bedroom wall.”

 

Harry gasped, “You wouldn't?!”

 

Malfoy grinned evilly, “Oh, but I would. Now be a good boy, or I'll keep you up there for a week.”

 

Wrapping his arms around Potter, Malfoy apparated them to his bedroom. The deep crimson walls begging for the addition of Harry Potter's pale flesh.

 

Draco slammed the man once more against a wall and pinned Potter's hands over the guy's head.

 

CLANK!

 

Thick metal cuffs closed around the lifted wrists…trapping Harry against the blood-red wall.

 

Draco walked a few feet away and pulled on a metal chain causing Potter's dangling body to slide upward. The man's naked flesh was now two feet off the ground.

 

Malfoy grey eyes roamed over his new sculpture. “Yes, I think you're just what the wall needed.” He moved over to the king-sized bed, which was covered in black silk, and laid down onto it. “Now I'm going to make you watch me jerk off…just because I know it will piss you off! And ohhhhh, Potter, how I love to piss…you…off!”

 

“You're such a damn prat, Malfoy!” Harry yelled while struggling against the thick cuffs trying to get free.

 

“Those restraints came from Azkaban so don't think you can actually escape, Potter!” Draco's snarky gaze latched onto Harry's angry green eyes while the zipper on his dress pants was slowly lowered. He unhitched the button then and shoved the black wool, and the underwear down his legs.

 

Soon both landed on the floor along with his discarded shoes…his suit jacket coming off next, followed by his crisp white shirt. So now it was just a naked Draco on the large bed surrounded by black silk. His hand sliding down his chest to grab his hard cock.

 

He saw Harry's tongue push out and lick those pink lips. “Oh, does Potter like what he sees? Do those wet lips want to be wrapped around this thick dick?”

 

Harry sneered, “F…fuck no! Never!”

 

“Sure, sure. Your mouth says one thing, but your cock is saying something else altogether. Look how stiff it is watching my hand stroking my dick.” Draco's fingers firmly tugging on his flesh and curling it back towards his stomach. The wet cock head dripping precum onto his stomach.

 

“Mhmm, I bet you can't even take a cock this size in that tiny mouth.” Malfoy taunted, “You're probably just a little twink who gags on two inches let alone eight.”

 

Harry glared, “That isn't what Snape said when I asked for extra credit that one time back in our sixth year. I had him screaming my name as I deep-throated him. The man was so loud that it made all the potion bottles shake.”

 

Malfoy sneered, “You fuckn' little whore!” His hand pistoning up and down on his cock. A line of precum running down the back of his hand. “So you liked your face shoved in the professor's greasy black pubes. I bet in reality, his tiny dick was barely able to get past your lips let alone into your throat.”

 

The brown eyebrow under the famous scar arched upward, “You wish, Malfoy. His dick makes your little fella there look like a tiny stick that fell off the Whomping Willow.”

 

Malfoy grunted, his back arching as an orgasm hit and cum sprayed everywhere. When he was able to move he lifted his one hand to his chest and scooped up all the splatters of the cum he could find.

 

He got off the bed then and moved over to the dangling Potter.  With his non-messy hand, he firmly grasped Harry's jaw and pried open the man's mouth. The messy cum-coated fingers shoved in, “Suck it, Potter!”

 

A moan left Harry's mouth as the man did just that. A grin spread ear to ear on Malfoy's face, “You did so well, baby. I didn't even last five minutes this time.”

 

Harry sucked harder on his husband's fingers until each digit was clean. Malfoy took them out and then leaned over to start a deep kiss.

 

Ten minutes later when their lips finally parted, Harry grinned down at the sexy blond, “If I hadn't chuckled you'd still be chasing me.”

 

“Bullshit…I was closing in on you and would have caught you quickly.”

 

“Prove it!” Harry leaned forward and nipped Draco's lower lip.

 

CLANK!

 

The cuffs were opened, and Harry dropped down to the ground.

 

Draco smirked, “Run!”

 

Harry's boisterous laughter following the dark-haired man's disappearing body.

 

Draco slowly got redressed…brushing away the dust from his suit jacket. He knew by now Harry had reached their guest room where the discarded invisibility cloak had been left. As he made his way out of their bedroom, he leaned over the railing and yelled out, “Come out, come out wherever you are!”

 

A wicked grin stretched across his face. Fuck how he loved their play time…Harry being just as perverted as Draco himself.

 

As he walked down the stairs and started searching for his hidden husband, Malfoy's cock was rock hard and ready for the moment he re-caught the bugger. This time he was just going to bend the sexy man over and stuff that ass good. “I know you're out there, Potter! When I get my hands on you…you're going to be screaming my name and begging for release.”

 

He walked into the den and moved around the desk to check underneath it.

 

Nothing!

 

Dammit! He had really hoped Harry would have been under there so he could bend the fucker over the desk and make a memo in Potter's ass.

 

After checking around the bookshelves, Draco moved to the living room and picked up their Siamese cat. “Where is your master? Hmm?”

 

The cat just looked at him with disdain. It had seen way too many hide and seek moments in its seven years of living with them. Draco kissed its head before gently placing it back on the carpet. He jokingly said, “If you see him, meow for me.”

 

The cat just turned over and started licking its paws.

 

Twenty minutes later Malfoy wasn't feeling very playful, though.

 

No…in fact, he was fuming!

 

Harry was either hiding very well or wasn't in the damn house.

 

Draco went to the front door and walked down the porch steps. The dark, star-filled sky making it hard to see. “That fucker is probably hiding out here…cheating so I won't find him.”

 

Living in London meant their house was one of many. And between the houses were these small walkways or alleys. Draco peered into the dark space but didn't see any movement.

 

No Harry inside or out! That only left the garage at the back of the house. To get there, Draco started down the darkened alley.

 

He was just three steps in when he was grabbed from behind and shoved against the brick wall of their house. Familiar lips pressed against his ear, “Funny meeting you here, ass-wipe!”

 

Malfoy felt his pants and underwear get pushed down in the back…exposing his ass. “I'm going to tell my father on you, Potter! How dare you do this to me?!”

 

Harry's laughter rumbled down Draco's neck, “Always running home to daddy. Well, I don't think he's going to do anything, Malfoy. I have him wrapped around my…finger.”

 

A hard cock pressed into Draco's ass crack. The precum dripping from Harry's cock rubbing into the puckered hole. “I saw your daddy on all fours letting Dobby have his elfy way with that pale ass.”

 

In shoved Potter's cock into the tight hole. Draco groaned…his face warm against the cold brick wall.

 

Harry's grinning lips pressed against Malfoy's shoulder as the thick cock bottomed out inside. “Mhmm, so tight! Just the same thing I heard Dobby say to your dear daddy.”

 

Malfoy started panting as his clothes-covered cock was rubbed into the rough brick wall. “You're such a liar, Potter. Everyone knows Dobby was your plaything. He always said he'd do…anything…for the famous Harry Potter.”

 

SLAM!

 

SLAM!

 

SLAM!

 

Harry's cock pounded away into Draco's stretched hole. “Oh no, no. I'm am very sure what I saw. I saw your dad's long blond hair dragging on the ground. Mr. High-and-mighty Lucius Malfoy was crouched on all fours so Dobby could just stand behind that alabaster ass and slam into the slutty man's hole.”

 

Draco whimpered as Harry's thrusts kept pressing Malfoy's cock against the wall over and over.

 

“Mhmm yeah, my little bitch-boy likes being used and abused by me.” Harry nipped and sucked some hickies across Draco's shoulder blades. “Oh, and that's also what Dobby said to your father as the elf's dick made the man moan and beg for more.”

 

“Oh fuck, oh shit!” Draco slumped against the brick wall as an orgasm ripped through his pinned body. The cum making a mess of his pants.

 

Harry's hands moved down to Draco's hips and frantically started thrusting till warm, gooey cum soon shot deep into the now gaping hole. Potter's arms wrapped around his husband then and apparated them to their black-silk covered bed. “Best anniversary ever!”

 

Malfoy turned in his husband's arms so they were eye to eye. “Mhmm. I do so love how well suited we are for each other. Who knew all those years ago when I took your hand on the steps of Hogwarts that we'd end up together?”

 

Harry made quick work of removing the messed-up suit from Malfoy's body. “So glad I cursed you in that bathroom and found out we both liked a bit of pain…and naughty talk. Thank goodness Snape was able to put you back together and you had the balls to start chasing me.”

 

A growl left Malfoy's lips. “Hell yes! And I'll keep chasing you, Potter…well, unless you catch me first.”

 

SWOSH! CRACK!

 

And just like that Harry apparated away.

 

Draco let out a groan as he trudged off the bed, “This is the last one, brat!”

 

He only grabbed his underwear this time before racing out of the room to find his man again. “Come out, come out wherever you are!”

 

THE END…maybe

 

 

Written for a song prompt challenge (I was given the following song for inspiration):

( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yUmnJbVNRpQ )

Breaking Benjamin’s  
”Blow Me Away"  
  
They fall in line  
One at a time  
Ready to play  
I can't see them anyway  
  
No time to lose  
We've got to move  
Steady your helm  
I am losing sight again  
  
Fire your guns  
It's time to run  
Blow me away  
I will stay in the mess I made  
  
After the fall  
We'll shake it off  
Show me the way  
  
Only the strongest will survive  
Lead me to heaven when we die  
I am a shadow on the wall  
I'll be the one to save us all  
  
There's nothing left  
So save your breath  
Lying in wait  
Caught inside this tidal wave  
  
Your cover's blown  
Nowhere to go  
Holding your fate  
Loaded I will walk alone  
  
Fire your guns  
It's time to run  
Blow me away  
I will stay in the mess I made  
  
After the fall  
We'll shake it off  
Show me the way  
  
Only the strongest will survive  
Lead me to heaven when we die  
I am a shadow on the wall  
I'll be the one to save us all  
  
You wanted it back  
Come fight me, God!  
Here I come!  
Fight!  
  
Only the strongest will survive  
Lead me to heaven when we die  
I am the shadow on the wall  
I'll be the one to save us all  
  
Save us all

 


End file.
